The Royal Rumble
Royal Rumble (2011) will be the second annual Royal Rumble Pro fessional E-federation pay per view event produced by EFW it will take place in Atlanta. *The Royal Rumble Intro Plays with the Theme Song* Michael Cole: Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen to The Road To Wrestlemania! Tonight is we will find out the man who will go all the way to Wrestlemania with a golden luxery ticket straight to the Main Event on Wrestlemania 2! Tonight the Raw General Manager goes face to face with the World Heavyweight Champion, Rated Peep Superstar the man who has defeated everyone in his path who has tried to take his Worldheavyweight Championship away from him but tonight can Rated Peep Superstar over come the two time EFW Champion, WWE Champion CM Punk we find out tonight! *Backstage with Adam in WWE Champion CM Punk's Office* Adam: I have no opponent for my US Title match and that match is up next couldn't you even be bothered to pick just one opponent for me I don't even need to defend this Championship anyway, I could beat anyone who steps infront of me just like all the other Zodiacs we are unstoppable! WWECMP: Well Adam in that case you can beat anyone who stands in your way that'll be put to the test the fans are going to get a huge match kicking off this Pay Per View because your match will be a Triple Threat Match! Adam: Haha! You think that scares me? Just watch me go out there and retain my United States Champion and then carry on being the Greatest United States Champion of all time!....Wait..Who am I facing? WWECMP: Go out there and find out.. Match 1) Adam© vs. TheBigSGA vs. The Catorsium - Triple Threat Match for the United States Championship. *backstage with Rated Peep Superstar talking on the titantron to the crowd* If WWE Champion CM Punk really thinks he can take away this Worldheavyweight Championship the most historic reign since Heel Wolverine and make it all about his ego again, how do you think this man is a 2 time EFW Champion? He made the show all about him every single night before I came to EFW I would watch this show every Monday and Friday and he would shove his ego down my throat about how good he was when he really was the worst there but now, I have come here and he is trying to go for my World Heavyweight Championship this time but its not going to happen because as long as I am on this show, WWE Champion CM Punk will never be Worldheavyweight Champion ever, On Raw I lost my opportunitty to go into The Royal Rumble match by being defeated by Chris Xtreme but in the royal rumble later tonight The Zodiacs will avenge me and one of them will go all the way to Wrestlemania no matter how much you guys don't like there's three Zodiacs in that Rumble and one of them will headline Mania and The Zodiacs will oficially be on top of the mountain either way jerks there is nothing you can do about it so just sit back and Watch The Zodiacs destory everyone in That Royal Rumble match and next I am going to retian my Worldheavyweight Championship just watch, just watch The Zodiacs be the most dominate stable in EFW history! Match 2) Rated Peep Superstar© vs. WWE Champion CM Punk - Singles Match for the Worldheavyweight Championship. *promo for Raj Singh vs. Best In The World promo plays with Tazz commentary* *Smackdown 2 weeks ago* Tazz: Raj is going for it he's going to put away Samir, Raj is going to put away Samir! what the? Best In The World just appeared from under the ring he's in the ring! Samir pushes Raj off! Raj just went flying into Best In The World! what the hell! Best In The World just spat in the face of Raj! Samir goes for the Roll up there's the pin shoulders on that mat! 1 2 3! Samir has done it he has beaten Raj Singh! oh no what the..he's getting a ladder hasn't he done enough already that thing is huge! What the hell is he doing with a ladder in the ring he already cost Raj the match he has a match with him at the Rumble but does he need to go this far!? *BITW announces a ladder match* ...........did he seriously just announce a ladder match for the Rumble!? Oh my god! No..No...What's he doing now? that's not the...It is he has Raj on his shoulders! THE GTH! The Go To Hell.... Match 3) Raj Singh vs. Best In The World - Ladder Match the winner recives an Intercontential Championship title shot at Pain for Glory. Match 4) Team Booker T and Alton C vs. Team WWE Champion CM Punk and The Awesome One - Singles Tag Team Match whichever team win the General Manager will take over both shows *Chris Xtreme backstage interview* Josh Matthews: Please welcome my guest at this time Ladies and Gentlemen, the EFW Champion!, Chris Xtreme! Josh Matthews: Xtreme, you have an EFW Championship match against Matt Code a new rising star here in EFW right now and you as well beat Rated Peep Superstar to earn a spot in the The Royal Rumble match, thoughts on this? Chris Xtreme: Josh, Matt Code has nothing on me, he's a newcomer he doesn't know how to handle EFW Stuff like I do he doesn't know how to win a Championship he doesn't know how to win a big match, the past couple of weeks he's tried so oh so very hard to make himself look good for The Royal Rumble even went to bulldogging me right through a table after our contract signing for our match a couple of weeks ago after the TLC Pay Per View..But when I beat Rated Peep Superstar I didn't just give Rated Peep Superstar a message that he can't beat everyone on this roster but I sent a message to Matt Code too and I proved how good I really am I worked my entire career I worked my ass off to get to the point to where I am at today, standing right before you the EFW Champion I have worked my entire career to be called that! just that, and Matt Code comes in and thinks he can ruin my dream just like Cameron Moore did after I lost at TLC and beat him the next night on Raw for this championship! Josh Matthews: Are you wanting to win the Royal Rumble Match and what number drew do you think you will come in? Chris Xtreme: Of course I'm wanting to win the Royal Rumble Match Josh everyone out there tonight will be wanting to win the Royal Rumble Match! and I have No idea what place I'm going to come in the Royal Rumble match tonight..but I got an idea how about we spin the wheel right now and I find out what place I got in the royal Rumble Match! Chris Xtreme: Do you mind spinning the wheel for your EFW Champion Josh? *Josh Matthews spins the wheel and Chris Xtreme picks out his Rumble ball and opens it whilst he opens it he gets shocked leaving EFW Fans wondering* Match 5) Matt Code vs. Chris Xtreme© - Singles Match for the EFW Championship Match 6) Samir Cerebral Assassin vs. The Ultimate Opportunist© - Singles Match for the Intercontential Championship. Match 7) Jason T vs. CM Punk The Ultimate Savior - Singles Match *Howard Finkel* The Following Contest in the Royal Rumble Match!!!!! 20 Participants will enter this match one will enter each one minuete! the only way to eliminate someone in this match is throwing them over the top rope and have both feet touch the floor! the last man standing in the ring after all contestants have entered will win the match and have a match of their choice for the Worldheavyweight Championship or EFW Championship at Wrestlemania 2 the stipulation also added is if a World Champion wins this match he will choose his stipulation and opponent for Wrestlemania!!! The Contestant who drew number one....... *Chris Xtreme music hits* Michael Cole: Oh my!!!!!! Chris Xtreme! what an unlucky pick for Chris Xtreme earlier tonight now we understand why he was so shocked! The Contestant who drew number two.................................... *CM Punk The Ultimate Savior's music hits* Michael Cole: I think Chris Xtreme is having an unlucky night tonights he's gotta go one on one toe to toe with last years Royal Rumble winner! CM Punk The Ultimate Savior entering like this for Xtreme he's gunna be lucky to last past number 3! haha Match 8) Royal Rumble Match #1 - Chris Xtreme #2 - CM Punk The Ultimate Savior #3 - The Ghost Hunter #4 - The Head Hunter #5 - The Ato #6 - The Awesome One #7 - The BigSGA #8 - The Canadian Destroyer #9 - Best In The World #10 - Alberto Del Rio #11 - Nexus #12 - Adam #13 - Cenation #14 - Cameron Moore #15 - Alton C #16 - The Catorsium *The number 17 draws nobody comes out the number 17 entrant is seen backstage out cold bleeding from the mouth then suddenly Celtic Champion Music Hits* Michael Cole: No what? it can't be! IS IT Really..Oh My god its CELTIC CHAMPION Former World champion he's here Celtic Champion is back at The Rumble! #17 - Celtic Champion! #18 - The Ultimate Opportunist #19 - Raj Singh *before entry 20 Rated Peep Superstar the man who is not supposed to be in the Rumble is seen walking to the ramp before he goes through the curtains the returner Kyle Smith attacks Rated Peep Superstar and runs out to the ring* #20 - Kyle Smith! Pick 1 Winner! BQ: Rate Card ''' BQ2: '''Rate Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pRegyA37LYc&list=LLRc0zNzwlUqEXjADvrbskAA&feature=mh_lolz 2012 Royal Rumble Entrants 'See Also' Royal Rumble Winners